


I'm The Bone Of My Sword

by MyOpCharecter



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Has One for All Quirk, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Multi, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Sexual Content, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Top Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), but only to Izuku, izuku is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOpCharecter/pseuds/MyOpCharecter
Summary: Izuku's quirk blesses him with the ability to transform into the heroic spirit Shirou Emiya or better known as Archer.Being able to see much pain and loneliness being hero brings, he decides to give Shirou his peace. The heroic spirit had fought for an eternity, Izuku will make sure to stop his suffering.Thought it's hard not to step in when your boyfriend is constantly in trouble.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 72
Kudos: 424





	1. Slime Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bryce_stewart32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryce_stewart32/gifts).



> I hope you like the idea of this story.  
> Please tell if I have spelling mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it and have fun.

Izuku sighed as he looked out of the window, it was their last year in high-school and he was bored. Katsuki two seats in front of him looked equally bored, he just showed it more with his foots on the table.

The teacher came in and didn't even say anything about it. It was always like this they ignored the faults of them because they didn't want to risk their chances of getting into U.A. university. 

"Now, you’re all almost done with high-school, so you have to start thinking about your futures." Izuku tuned the teacher out, he was already certain what he wanted to become. 

"Oh, who am I kidding? You all want to be Heroes!" Their teacher exclaimed, the high school application forums being thrown into the air.

The classroom suddenly became loud with cheers as students began letting their Quirks loose. The teacher at the front finding humor in it as he struggled to calm his students back down.

It was way too loud for Izuku's liking, seeing Katsuki's face it will become even louder very soon. 

"Ah... that's right," The teacher thought out loud. "Bakugou and Midoriya, you're both trying to get into UA, right?"

Whispers started going through the class on how hard it was to get into there, or how he wasn't cut out for it. He just sighed as he plugged his ears because Katsuki was about to ex--

" _Damn right_ we are! Just look at you extras thinking you can stand in our ring! Zuku and I are the _only_ ones from this cruddy school who are going to make it big!"

Izuku had to hide his smile, his boyfriend could even explode without his quirk. He gave Katsuki a glance that said it was enough, the other boy glared back but sat down. This was how their relationship worked, Izuku was Katsuki's guide. He would say when his ego would get out of hand, because everyone around them were too afraid to say it to the explosive boy.

It was also the reason how their relationship started. Katsuki had bullied another student and Izuku had bluntly said that he was pretty much like a villain. That of course made him explode, he had tried to fight Izuku but was surprised when the other boy transformed. 

To make the long story short, Izuku had kicked Bakugou's ass and that every week. The blond boy just wouldn't give up, he challenged Izuku again and again, but the result was always the same. That's when Bakugou started to admire the other boy, and over time feelings started to raise within him. The blond then finally asked Izuku out in their second year of high school, thought their relationship didn't change that much in this one year.

"Oi Zuku, the bell has already rung" Speaking of the devil, Katsuki smirked down on him. He probably used this moment to tower over him, since he was taller than Katsuki. In middle school he was small, a shrimp even, but as time passed his growing took a step up and he became almost a head taller than Katsuki. 

"Hmm" Izuku hummed as he packed his things away and got up, he couldn't help but smirk as Katsuki looked a bit annoyed.

"You look cute when you pout like that" Katsuki blushed as he heard Izuku's words. 

"Shut up you nerd." He shot back as turned hiding his burning face. 

"Anyway, I and some of the extras are going to the arcade, are you coming?" Izuku sighed this was getting out of hand.

"Katsuki" The other boy stiffened as he heard his full name.

"How many times did I tell you not to call them extras" Izuku's tone was filled with disappointment and Katsuki's head dropped.

"I'm trying" He muttered. He didn't know why, but Izuku's disappointing tone didn't feel right to him.

"Hmm, we will talk another time about it. I have to go now, you should know what day today is" Fuck, Katsuki wanted slap himself. Today was the anniversary of Inko's death, Izuku's mother died at their first year of high-school. It was cancer and she had relatively peaceful death, Izuku even had the chance to say goodbye. 

Since then the boy lived alone, he was old enough and the Bakugou's as his legal guardians looked after him. Mitsuki, his mother, was Inko's best friend and offered Izuku to live with them, but the boy had declaimed. He wanted to live in the house his mother had lived with him, so they decided that they would check on him from time to time.

"Sorry I forgot. Do you want to go together, or do you want to have time for yourself?" Katsuki asked carefully, if he know one thing then that you shouldn't push Izuku. It was dangerous to push him into something he didn't want to, he had tried it one time and almost got his bones crushed by doing so.

"I will go alone, have fun with your friends and inform your father that I will not come over today" Katsuki simply nodded as he went with some of the extras, thought his mood was a bit ruined. 

Izuku took the extra-long path to the graveyard, he was just about to enter an underpass when he heard a disgusting noise. A second later a gigantic slime came out of the sewerage, it even smelled disgusting.

"Perfect, a medium sized meat suit" It said before he tried to attack Izuku, the villain stopped for a second in shock when the boy dogged his attack.

"Please turn yourself in or I will destroy you in self-defense" Izuku said as dodged another tentacle, but it seemed that the villain ignored him.

"Stay still, I swear it will only hurt for 45 seconds." as he shot another tentacle that he was sure his victim couldn't dodge. 

Izuku sighed as he saw the attack _'Trace On',_ turquoise lines appeared at the green haired boys arms together with two blades. 

Izuku was glad that he didn't need a full transformation for this blades, they were small enough that his body could handle it. He destroyed the tentacle that was about to hit him and jumped a few meters away. He was thinking about what to do next when the villain was punched in million pieces by All Might, Katsuki will never let that down.

He had met Katsuki's idol before him, he should probably get an autograph for his boyfriend. 

"Young man are you alright?" All Might asked coming over, Izuku hurriedly let go of his blades. They vanished before they could hit the ground, All Might tried to see what it was but could only see blue particle.

"Yes, I'm fine." Izuku said as he grabbed a new notebook. 

"Can I have an autograph for my friend, he is really a big fan of yours" Izuku said with a sad smile.

All Might could only stare at the odd boy in front of him, he had this aura of wisdom around him. The young man was almost as tall as him with dark tanned skin, what was more strange thought was his hair. It was mostly curled and green, but about 25% were snow white and spiked. He had also seen the boy fight against the villain, how he dodged and then destroyed one of the tentacles. 

He just couldn't see how he did it, it doesn't matter thought. He grabbed the notebook and signed it. He gave it back, again looking into this eyes he could only stare. One eye was bright green, while the other was a dull grey. One filled with live, while the other was dead. 

He coughed as he boy raised an eyebrow at his staring.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Izuku said as he put the notebook back in his backpack. 

"I will be off then" All Might said as was about to jump away. Izuku then did something really stupid, he grabbed All Might’s legs and was carried with the older man. 

"Hey what are you doing, let go boy" All Might said surprised midair.

"I wouldn't die, but are you sure?" Izuku asked, All Might thought for a second before he shook his head. 

"Close your mouth I will land somewhere near." All Might said looking around for something to land on.

"Puh, that wasn't half bad" Izuku commented as they landed.

"Look, if you knock on the door then I'm sure someone will let you down." All Might said as he tried to leave again.

"Hey, wait I have a question" Izuku said as he looked at the door.

"And besides this is an office building nobody is going to hear me at the door" Sure he could just jump down, but it was a good excuse to have All Might stay. He really wanted to know if it was the same in this world, if his boyfriend would suffer the same as he had. Looking up he saw how steam came out of All Might’s body and a second later a skeleton stood there, the guy looked as if a middle school student could fight him.

"Oh, a transformation quirk" Izuku said getting the other man to cough so hard that blood came out.

"Hey, are you okay or should I call the ambulance?" Izuku asked the shocked Symbol of Peace.

"It's fine, this is normal for me" All Might said waiting for the typical reaction he had gotten from the few other people that had seen him like this. Most would say something like 'how is this normal' or 'this doesn't look good we still should let this get checked'.

"If you say so, then my question?" All Might coughed blood again, this boy was way to blunt. 

"Wait my question first, how did you know it is a transformation quirk" All Might asked and got a look that screamed _are you dumb_.

"Well in one moment you look like this, the other you are All Might. It isn't this hard to come my conclusion, also I have a similar quirk" Izuku answered while All Might nodded.

"Then my question, you see someone very important to me wants to become a hero and has the ability to become one of the best. My question is, how lonely is it on the top?" All Might never would have thought that someone would ask something like this, in all his years as pro hero nobody had asked this. They always assumed that there wasn't something better in the world as being Number One hero.

All Might sighed as looked at the young man in front of him. "He will be lonely if he comes into the top 10, people didn't care about you as human but as hero. If I can give you an advice, let your friend get as many friends as possible before he gets popular." 

"Thanks, I will make sure that he gets a few good friends" Izuku replied as he moved to the edge of the building looking over the city.

"He is already lucky to have someone like you, if you don't mind what's your name?" All Might asked, this boy was interesting, maybe even a candidate for One for All.

"I don't tell strangers my name, just like you All Might, you can call me Archer" All Might was shocked when the boy jumped from the roof, he rushed to the edge but to his relieve he saw the boy down on the street.

He was walking like nothing had happened, this new generation sure is crazy. Only then did he notice that the bottle with the villain was missing, a second later a massive explosion draws his attention. 

_'Shit'_

Izuku was almost out of hearing range when he heard the explosion, he stopped for a second and tried to hear out if this were Katsuki's explosions. Yes, he could hear them out, they were unique, and he had heard them for his entire life. The second explosion came a few seconds later and Izuku was sure that it was Katsuki now.

He immediately transformed as jumped up to the highest building in his range, landing on the roof he looked to where the smoke came from. He materialized and draw his bow to zoom on the scene, what he saw shocked and angered him.

The slime villain must have fallen down and now he had Katsuki. What angered him were the heroes, they just stood there without even trying to help. 

He couldn't shoot from this position or he could possible hit Katsuki, he jumped from roof to roof until he was on the building right above the villain. The heroes still didn't try anything, they would let Katsuki die.

He looked at the boy and their eyes met, Katsuki's eyes filled with panic and fear. Thought the moment he saw Izuku he smiled, Izuku smiled back as he gave him a gesture to don't move. 

The crowd watched how out of nowhere dozens of arrows rained down on the villain before they exploded in blue flames. The heroes and crowd could only cough as the smoke made it impossible to see what happened. Then something landed in the flames that heroes hadn't put out yet, the smoke cleared, and they could see who it was. 

What they saw shocked them, it was a tall, tanned man with white hair. He had a black armor shirt that exposed his muscled arms and black skintight combat pants, in his hands was a black bow he obviously used a moment ago. 


	2. After Match Of The Slime Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a talk with All Might.
> 
> He also whips his boyfriends ass.
> 
> A little background information. 
> 
> Hey I hope you like the story, please leave Kudos or a comment when you liked it. (or both, better both)  
> Also, please tell me if I have spelling mistakes.

What they saw shocked them, it was a tall, tanned man with white hair. He had a black armor shirt that exposed his muscled arms and black skintight combat pants, in his hands was a black bow he obviously used a moment ago. 

* * *

The man ignored the shouts of the heroes when he walked to the unconscious boy and picked him up, to all of their amazement the blond boy looked completely fine. Reporters shouted at him, asking for an interview. Many speculated that this was a debut of the new hero, oh how wrong they were. 

Izuku ignored them all as he brought Katsuki to the ambulance, they took the boy and immediately got him to the hospital. Cameras flashed as he turned to them, they probably thought that he would give them an interview.

Wrong again, Izuku walked to the hero Death Arms who was giving an autograph with a big smile and punched him hard enough that he landed on his butt. 

The crowd and the heroes were so shocked that they didn’t react at all.

"Do you have no shame to act like this right now, if I haven't saved him, he would be dead now" Izuku said so loud that many started to record it. 

"You didn't even try to save him, all you did was stand around and wait. Would you have waited until he died, it wasn't even hard to fight the villain. You just could have thrown a fucking stone at his eye, but you were too scared to get a little burn that you needed a fucking high school boy to do your job" Izuku said finishing his rant. He then realized that the cameras had recorded everything he had said.

Kamui Woods was the first to understand that he was talking about himself, but the boy jumped away before he could question the young man. He stared at the roof the boy had vanished too and wondered what his quirk was, what quirk gave you these abilities. 

Izuku vanished into a small alley and transformed back, he wanted to scold himself on how stupid he acted. He debated with himself if he should go to the graveyard or the hospital first. After five minutes he decided that he will visit his mother first, and then go to the hospital, that is if Katsuki didn't just leave it like the reckless and stubborn person he is.

He came out of the alley but stopped when he saw a big shadow around the corner. 

"Come out, I know that you are there" Izuku said as his blades materialized in his hands. 

"Now, now Archer. Have you already forgotten who I'm?" The skeleton spoke as he left the shadow, All Might had a small smile as approached the boy. Thought Izuku didn't let go of his blades.

"Are you here to scold me?" Izuku asked the approaching hero, All Might just laughed it off. 

"No, I'm just here to talk and make an offer" Izuku clenched his blades harder as he waited for All Might to continue, he just hoped that the Number One hero didn't want him to became a hero again.

"You see, when I came to the scene, I felt pathetic. I was so useless with my time limit and I did exactly what you have said, I waited, too scared to move on my own power. You were the only one that moved and saved the boy, you were the hero for this young man. I want to offer you my power, are you willing to take my quirk and be the next Symbol of Peace?" All Might asked.

Izuku had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, they are all the same. It may be true that he had inspired the man and that he was sincere with his request, but it still put a massive burden on the person that All Might didn't even talk about.

"I will have to decline" All Might looked shocked or more like a rejected school girl, if the situation wasn’t this serious he would have laughed at the expression.

"But if you want, I know the perfect person for your quirk" All Might's head whipped back at him with a smile as he nodded. Izuku sweatdropped, for the Symbol of Peace this guy sure was desperate, nevertheless he should get going.

"Then let us meet at the Dagobah beach in two days, with your time limit it shouldn't be a problem to make time" Izuku stated completely certain that he was right.

"I will be waiting for you and your friend, how about 2PM?" All Might asked, Izuku just nodded as he jumped away.

All Might could only watch how the boy stepped on nothing midair to jump up to the roof. What was the boys quirk to be able to do something like this, he could summon a bow and blades, his arrows exploded into blue flames and he could step on air to jump again.

Was he related to this man, had the boy a connection to All for One? No, he shouldn't doubt the kid without proof, but he will keep his eyes open. For now, he will meet with the person 'Archer' had recommended.

He really should get the name of the boy, he was about too give his quirk to someone he didn’t even know the name of.

Izuku's meeting with his mother was as always peaceful. He had talked to her and told her all important things that happened in his life, like saving Katsuki or All Mights offer.

He was on his way to the Bakugou's since his stubborn boyfriend had left the hospital on his own responsibility. He didn't save his ass just so that he could throw it away this recklessly, they didn't know if he had gotten an infection from the slime in his throat and lungs. 

He didn't knock at the door since he had a key for their house, just like they had one for his. He waved at the silent father of the family before he stormed to Katsuki's room, from the corner of his eye he could see how Masaru just shook his head in amusement. Thought today he didn't give a fuck, Katsuki will get what he deserves. 

"Oi" a startled Katsuki yelled when the door was slammed open. He laid face down in his bed, head turned away from the door. 

"Old hag, I swear I'm not in the mood to--" 

"This is not the tone you use with me" Izuku said in a stern tone as he lifted the other boy by his neck. He turned Katsuki around to let him see his angry face, he could see how Katsuki's face morphed from angry to guilty in under a second. 

"Zuku I--" 

"Shut up" Izuku shouted back, all this anger and fear was bubbling up and Katsuki was the unfortunate one to face his anger. 

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you, you were almost dead when I saved you. Dead, just like my mother. I don't want to share my mother’s day with yours on top, do we have an understanding here?" Izuku asked as his eyes burning into Katsuki's soul.

"We have, Zuku I swear --" Izuku interrupted him again.

"I'm not done" Izuku hissed in Katsuki's ear as he sat on the bed and crossed his leg. He patted in front of him and Katsuki hesitatingly sat down facing Izuku, but the other boy just picked him up turned him around.

"Arms up" Katsuki know that now wasn't right time to question an angry Izuku, but he still wanted to know what was happening.

"Zuku what exact--" and again interrupted, he should have known.

"Katsuki, I swear, I'm so close to put you over my knee. Now arms up and shut up until I'm done." Izuku's threat send shivers down his spine as he lifted his arms up without a second thought, he felt how Izuku lifted his shirt up and again he shivered as the cold air hit his naked upper body. 

He felt how Izuku placed his hands on his back and stilled. Then a low whisper of _'Trace On'_ , his body felt weird, like some energy was going through him. They sat like this for five minutes and he wasn't sure what exactly Izuku was doing, until his mouth felt strange before he started vomit. He vomited a lot, not just food, but also blood and this disgusting green slime. 

They waited for another two minutes if there was more, but there wasn't. Izuku stood up and jumped over his vomit on the floor as he reached the door, Katsuki on the other hand just stared down at it.

"You shouldn't get an infection from it now, but next time stay in the hospital." Katsuki just nodded, he couldn't believe that this was still in him. Izuku even said that he could have gotten an infection. 

"Good, now clean this up, I don't want to sleep in a room that smells like vomit. Come down after you are finished, I will help your dad with the dinner" Izuku said.

"Why don't you help me" Katsuki regretted his words the moment he made eye contact with Izuku, this sharp glare would have made even All Might flinch back.

"This wouldn't even have happened, if you didn't just leaved the hospital. I came here to save your life a second time and you want me to clear up your mess?" Izuku asked in a tone that already suggested how ridiculous his request was. He just shook his head with a defeated sigh, this would take a while.

Izuku and Masaru moved around in the kitchen as they made Katsudon for dinner, it was Izuku's favorite food and his mother had always made for special occasions.

Izuku made an extra pot for Katsuki that was extreme spicy, Masaru just smiled at the boy as he made some side dishes.

"Izuku can I ask you for a favor?” Masaru suddenly spoke up startling the boy who was concentrating.

“You know that I would do anything for your family, you don’t have to ask for a favor” Izuku answered as he washed a few vegetables.

“Could you stay for a few days, I don’t know how Katsuki is feeling and it would ease my heart to know that you are besides him at night” Masaru asked, he wasn’t sure if his son would get nightmares.

That stubborn boy wouldn’t talk with his parents about it, but Izuku had his way to make Katsuki do things they couldn’t.

“I would have done that anyway, Katsuki is very important for me. You know that I love him, even with the faults he has.” Masaru just smiled at the young man in front of him, he was glad that Izuku and Katsuki were dating.

Katsuki came down after he had finished cleaning this sickening substance from his floor, he had almost vomited again touching it.

Izuku was with his dad as they made something way more eatable then his mother could. Izuku could cook almost anything, he once said that the memories of Shirou Emiya helped him. It seemed that the heroic spirit had cooked a lot himself, this were moments he was jealous of Izuku.

Katsuki was the first one to get his quirk in daycare, the other children and adults all praised him and said that he will become a hero. Katsuki could remember how Izuku had looked at him with these shining eyes.

Izuku didn't get his quirk until five months later and Katsuki, to his shame, had to admit that he was an ass to him. He had bullied him and called him names, he even had used his quirk to burn Izuku. 

He remembered how Izuku had destroyed his ass after he had gotten his quirk, how he had fought him without even using it. The once useless 'Deku' had beaten him and that by an unimaginable gap in their skills.

'Deku' he shivered at that word, he would never use that word again. Izuku hates it and he made it very clear that Katsuki should better forget that this word even existed. How he had fallen in love with that control freak, he had no idea. Though, he loved that Izuku never feared to say what was in his mind, that he had the power to hold him down. 

He knows that he had anger problems and an explosive temper, but he was getting better ever since Izuku watched over him. Izuku had this calm aura of wisdom, that alone helped a lot.

However, it was more how Izuku handled his temper, he was gentle and loving when he spoke with him to cool him down, but he was also powerful and wasn't too shy to press Katsuki against the floor if he had too.

Yea, he was completely whipped, Izuku had him around his little finger. Just a word from the guy and Katsuki listened, that was also because Izuku never abused his power over him.

He never asked something unreasonable and always had a reason for what he did, all in all, he was perfect. What Katsuki didn't know was why Izuku liked him, the other boy always said that it was a secret when he asked. 

Well whatever it was he was happy that Izuku had accepted him and he will do whatever he can that it stays like that, though sometimes he wondered why their relationship hadn't moved on from small kisses and holding hands.

He shook his head as he locked that thought away, no matter how long it will take, he will wait for Izuku. He just hoped that the fucker would do something soon. 

Izuku appeared like he had heard his inner cursing of him, the guy was smirking as he looked down on him.

"Katsuki, you can sit down already, your mother wants to talk to you" Izuku said with a teasing tone as his face paled.

_'Shit'_

_'Fuck you Zuku, perfect my ass'_

_End_

* * *

Just love this guy and couldn't put him into the Notes or the Summary.


	3. One for All's next Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know that this chapter didn't bring anything important with it, but I think character developments are essential for a story.
> 
> Hope you like it.

_'Fuck you Zuku, perfect my ass'_

* * *

"Zuku" 

"Hmm" Izuku groaned back as Bakugou woke him up, it was late at night and he wanted to sleep.

"What is it Katsu?" Izuku finally asked after the other didn't say anything, but the other boy stayed silent.

"Katsuki" Izuku began and the other boy stiffened, Izuku only used his full name when he was irritated or serious about something.

"If you have the guts to wake me up at 3AM in the morning, then at least say what's on your mind" Izuku sighed as he pulled the other boy over to him, the bed wasn't that big to begin with.

They didn't cuddle often, mostly because both of them weren't really sure how this relationship was working.

"You can tell me anything that is on your mind, I swear, I will not judge you" Izuku said as he softly strokes Katsuki's hair.

"I. . . . . . . . . . I have never felt so helpless before, I have felt setbacks and loses against you. However, nothing has even comparable to this feeling of hopelessness." Izuku didn't react at all, he just continued to stroke Katsuki's hair.

"I felt how my body was grasping after a tiny bit of air, all this while I saw the heroes on the other side. They just stood there doing nothing, I---I would have died hadn't you shown up." Small tears rolled down as the boy spoke.

"I don't know if I can trust heroes again Zuku, they would have let me die. Let me suffocate just because they were afraid to do something, how will I trust them again" Izuku sighed as he sat up bringing Katsuki with him, he used his thumb to whip the tears away from the others face.

"To be honest, this are questions you should ask a therapist" Izuku held his arm up as Katsuki looked like he wanted to protest.

"We both know that this isn't gonna happen. I don't know if I can help you with your questions, but I will try." Izuku said as collected his thought and made sure what words he will use.

"You should never assume that everybody will be like the people today, because if you lose faith in every living human being then you have no reason to live. So, don't give up hope on these people, because if you do it will be over, not for them, but for you. You will lose all chances of happiness, friendship and loyalty, if you lose faith, then you will never meet people that are loyal to you." Izuku said slowly.

"Just because one human is a murderer doesn't mean that all humans are, okay? If you still have trouble trusting others, then lean on me. I will always be by your side, always in your shadow protecting you. No matter what everybody says, I will trust your words, so lean on me for help if you need it" Izuku finished as he felt new tears at his hand.

He looked up to see Katsuki silently crying in his arms, he just hoped that it were happy tears. 

"I will and so can you Zuku, I will always trust you" 

"Oi, Zuku what exactly are we doing in this trashy place?" It was already two days since their way to emotional talk at night. Katsuki was sitting at a rusting oven while Izuku leaned against a pile of metal, who knows what it once was.

Katsuki was glad that Izuku had said these words at that night, it took away many of his worries. Izuku was right he wasn't ready to trust most heroes again, but he will try his best. He will trust Izuku to save him should something like this ever happen again. 

Trusting Izuku didn't explain why they were at this dumpster filled beach, Izuku had given him an autograph from All Might and said that they would meet someone important today. 

It was already 2:30PM and Katsuki wasn't sure if Izuku was just testing his patients. He was about to protest when a man came in his view, or better a skeleton of a man. This guy looked like the wind could knock him over, was that the guy Izuku is waiting for. What made him so important?

"You are late" Izuku commented as his head turned to face the older man. 

"Unexpected things happen in this world" Skeleton replied without missing a beat, Katsuki really wanted to know who this was. 

"True, well let’s start, this is the person I would recommend. His and your . . . . . . would work well together" Katsuki was really pissed off now, what were they talking about. Izuku even left a word out so that he couldn't make a connection, what would work well?

"I see, well let’s introduce first" Skeleton said.

"I'm Yagi Toshinori, All Might's assistant, nice to meet you, young man" Oh, now he knows why the guy was important. Didn't explain why All Might has this skeleton as an assistant, nevertheless, Izuku thought of him as important.

"Bakugou Katsuki, likewise" Strangely the man had an expecting look in his eyes as he waited for Izuku. 

"It's Midoriya, that's all you get for now" Why wasn't Izuku giving him the full name, doesn't he trust this man?

"Now then, Midoriya-kun has said that you want to be a hero, is that true?" The assistant asked.

"Yes" He will keep it short until he knows if he can trust the man. 

"What is your reason?" Katsuki wasn't sure what to tell the man, the truth or should make something up. He looked over at Izuku for help, his boyfriend still leaned against the metal. Thought the moment they made eye contact, he smiled as he nodded lightly, so trust it is.

"I want to be a hero to fight villains, to be at the top and never lose again" He could see the disappointment in the skeleton man, Izuku on the other hand continued to smile, never even a tiny bit of falter.

"But that has changed two days ago, two days ago I was attack by a villain" He could see the realization in the older man’s eyes, like he recognized him.

"I felt helpless, completely hopeless when the heroes didn't do anything to help me" Was that guilt in the eyes of the man right now? 

"I want to become a hero that gives hope to people even in my situation, I want them to have the feeling that everything is going to be okay when they see me" Like I felt when I saw Izuku, but he didn't say that.

"So, yea, I will become a hero and I will climb up the ranks until the people can see me as the Symbol of Hope." Maybe he was a bit over dramatic, but the older man seemed to approve.

"That is truly a heroic spirit you have boy, you weren't wrong Archer" Archer? How did he get this name, Izuku didn't say that word often. His attention was brought back to the man, that transformed into FUCKING All Might, keep a cool face that's what Izuku always says.

"Oh, a transformation quirk." He said with a dull tone, All Might started coughed blood, as Izuku doubled over laughing so hard.

He didn't think that he had seen him laugh that loud before, Izuku was someone that laughed when nobody was around.

"You two should act more like normal people" All Might said as he whipped the blood away. 

"You see boy, my quirk is an energy stockpiling quirk that can be transferred to others. After hearing what you said, I'm sure that you are the right person to inherit it" All Might offered, despite what he said he had a second reason.

It was this aura Midoriya had, this certainty, like he knows what is best for you.

"Fuck yea, I want it" That surprised him, but seeing Midoriya's reaction it seemed to be normal.

"So old fucker when I will get it?" Now this was plain rude, he wanted to scold him when the boy planted face first into the sand. Midoriya was standing over the boy foot pressing against its head.

"10 minutes that's all? I thought that you want to win against me, but that is never going to happen without All Might’s quirk. You better be as polite as you can, or I will kick your ass for the rest of your life" Izuku said as he pressed an angry Katsuki deeper into the sand.

"I'm waiting" Izuku said after a while of silence.

"Sorry old man" It wasn't perfect, but All Might pitied the poor boy.

"It's quite alright my boy." All Might said and Izuku took his foot off. 

"So how is this working?" The boy asked completely ignoring that his face was filled with sand.

"Well first you will clean this beach here, you are already pretty muscled, but my quirk needs more or your limbs might blow off" All Might explained, the boy was about to complain, but stopped as he heard the consequences. 

The next seven months were spent training, all day after school until it was 9PM. Sometimes Izuku had to carry Katsuki home as the boy was just too exhausted, his parents questioned it but they replied that it was just training.

"Finished you two assholes" Katsuki screamed as he stared at the cleaned beach, the other two just shook their heads. They were already used to this and Katsuki was working on it, Izuku even stopped the time each day. Two hours without cursing, it was like a pathological need.

"Great work young Bakugou, now to get my quirk. Eat this" The two young adults stared at All Might’s hand as he had a hair in it. 

"Well to get my quirk you have to digest my DNA, this is the most normal method" All Might explained as their staring didn't stop.

"This is so fucking disgusting you old pervert" Katsuki was about to take the hair when Izuku appeared and snatched it away.

"What the fuck Zuku?" Katsuki yelled after his boyfriend.

"I just want to make sure that you really want it" Izuku said.

"Of fucking course, I want it, why else should I work my ass off here" Katsuki said, but calmed down a little when Izuku didn't react.

"But after taking this there will be no way back, you will have to live with this heavy burden. You will have to watch what you say whenever and wherever you go, are you still sure?" Izuku asked. To Katsuki's credit the boy really thought over it, All Might just stood there waiting for an answer.

"Will you be there?" Katsuki asked after five minutes and All Might was a bit perplexed, he know that Midoriya meant a lot to Bakugou but this much. That he even now asked this thing of all.

"I will always have your back" Again All Might thought that these words had a deeper meaning for the two. Katsuki just smiled at the answer as he took the hair from Izuku and swallowed it.

"Well it will take some time, let's meet here tomorrow again" All Might suggested, the two boys just nodded as the left him behind.

The training with One for All was tiring for Katsuki, he couldn't control the power like he wanted. He even broke his arm one time as he punched Izuku, his boyfriends body was fucking hard. The only progress he made was combining his and All Might’s quirk, it worked perfectly with each other.

It was like a power up boost for his quirk, his explosions had gotten so big that they almost reached 20 meters. It made sense One for All was stocking energy, his quirk used it to make his explosions bigger. 

"That is enough for today Katsu" Izuku said as he sat up from the ground, he was glad Izuku always waited for. In these eight months the other boy hadn't let him alone once during training. 

"I will go home, make sure to take a hot bath at home or you will get all whiny" Katsuki cursed his boyfriend as All Might looked at him with amusement. 

"Can I ask you something Skeleton?" Katsuki asked when Izuku was out of hearing range.

"Sure" All Might replied, he stopped feeling insulted by the boy. The only one the boy didn't openly insult was Midoriya, it seemed that Bakugou respected the kid. 

"Why didn't you choose him, I mean, he is obviously the better option between us two" Katsuki asked, he was curious.

"I did actually, but I got turned down. I was about to leave him alone, but he said that he knows someone that would be fit for it." So, it was Izuku who had gotten him All Might’s quirk, strange why didn't he take himself. Was Izuku pitying him? 

Izuku came out of the shower when someone knocked at his door, he was alone at home and know that Katsuki would use his key or knock louder than this. He hurriedly put on some decent clothes as he rushed to the door, opening it he came . . . . . . . . .

_End_

* * *


	4. Nedzu is making an appearance

Izuku came out of the shower when someone knocked at his door, he was alone at home and know that Katsuki would use his key or knock louder than this. He hurriedly put on some decent clothes as he rushed to the door, opening it he came . . . . . . . . .

* * *

"Hello?" He asked the group of heroes in front of him. 

"Midoriya Izuku" Eraserhead asked. 

"That would be me, how can I help you?" Izuku asked as he forced a smile on his face.

"Can we come in?" Midnight asked from behind.

"Sure, make yourself at home" Izuku as he got into the kitchen to make some tea. He returned to the living room where the four heroes were waiting for him. Eraserhead and Midnight were on the coach, while Vlad Kind and Nedzu were sitting at the table. 

"What can I do for you?" Izuku asked politely as he gave them all a cup, they all took it, but Eraser didn't show any signs of drinking.

"What is it Eraserhead, are you afraid that I poised it" Three heroes stiffened as Nedzu just took another sip without a care.

"Well, well. You are well informed it seems, even knowing Eraserhead" Nedzu commented. 

"It's important to know the staff of the school I will be going to" Izuku replied easily. 

"Ah yes, your application, it's the reason why we are here today" Nedzu said and Izuku wanted to groan. 

"What is the problem with it, I think my grades are good enough for the Business Department" Izuku replied with a smile, he will drag this out as long as possible.

"Let's cut this short, why didn't you apply for the hero course with your quirk" Eraserhead asked from the coach. 

"I just don't want to" He could see how Vlad Kings mouth opened as he gaped at him.

"Don't make that face, not everybody wants to be a hero" Nedzu sighed as he placed his cup down.

"Then you will not like this. You have to apply for the hero course, it would be a huge waste to let your potential go untrained" Nedzu said.

"Nope, I don't want too." Izuku replied with his easy-going smile, that couldn't look more fake right now.

"You will get payed each month" Nedzu tried.

"Nope" even shorter this time.

"I will get you a license to use your quirk" It was Nedzu last option.

"No" Midnight gaped at the boy, this was ridiculous. How could such a talented boy refuse such good offers.

Nedzu sighed as he pinched his nose. "I really didn't want to do that, but you are leaving me no choice" 

"Hmm and what exactly are you trying now? **_My little Rat_** " Eraserhead spit his tea over the floor, Midnight and Vlad King chocked on air. Nedzu however, it was really interesting to see him keep his cool.

"Thanks, now I don't feel guilty doing this anymore. You will join the hero course or I will tell the police where the guy lives that illegally used his quirk" The others in the room made themselves ready to attack, they didn't know how the boy would react to a threat. 

"That was your plan from the beginning wasn't it. Eraserhead to cancel my quirk, if that didn't work than Midnight to end the fight quickly. Vlad King is your heavy hitter, impressive planning Nedzu" Izuku praised.

"Oh my thanks for the compliment, so is that a yes?" Nedzu asked, sure that he had won.

"You are afraid that I could turn into a villain, don't you? You are afraid because you don't know how powerful I'm, but that is not my problem. I don't have to change my life just because you are afraid Nedzu, so my answer is no. I will just disappear if you tell them" The four heroes stared at him in shock, is this kid for real? He will run away just so that he doesn't have to go into the hero course.

"You know Midoriya, All Might told me that he is training a ~~successor~~ student. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed him with the cameras, now image my surprise when I found out that you are not only the boy’s best friend, but boyfriend. Join the hero course or I will blacklist Bakugou Katsuki for all hero school in Japan."

The other heroes stared at Nedzu in shock, it was one thing to bluff and try to lure the kid in. Thought playing with another kids future is out of control, even if it is a bluff.

Should they interfere or wait for the kid to react. Speaking off, the young man started to laugh, a loud honest laugh. It seemed that the man was honestly amused.

"You are lucky that I know that your actions are for the greater good Nedzu. I will give you a chance to take that threat back or I will answer with one of my own" Izuku replied in a tone that let them all shiver, but Nedzu stubbornly kept quiet.

"Oh? And here I thought you were smart. Do you know that I know both of All Mights secrets" Nedzu stilled for a second, but Izuku continued.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. You are the person that is threatening me, so I will only target you" Nedzu shivered as he stared at the young man in front of him.

"Do you know what my quirk is?" Izuku asked innocently.

"You can transform into an avatar, you can also summon weapons" Nedzu replied.

"Wrong, I will give you a little information since you have gotten my interest Nedzu. Nobody has threatened me like this before, this **weak ass** threat." What? Was the kid complaining that Nedzu's threat wasn't enough, crazy bastard.

"My quirk transforms me into Shirou Emiya, he is a heroic spirit of another dimension." Well that got them shocked **again** , this young man was full of surprises.

"In his dimension they have no quirk, but they have magic. He was a heroic spirit, he has fought in countless wars and that for an eternity and I mean real eternity. If you reach a certain point and become a heroic spirit, then your soul will not be bound by time anymore. You will fight one fight after another and it will never end, this was the life of Shirou Emiya, a fighter for justice." The four stared at the boy after his small story.

"You know our history is quite different, but you all should know who King Arthur was right?" They all nodded of course they had heard of him, the King of the Knights.

"I have fought against him or better her. She had this unimaginably beautiful sword, her **noble phantasm** , you would call it a special move. It's something we heroes were known for before we died and became spirits. Her sword was truly powerful, she could have whipped off five blocks with just one swing" The heroes were terrified by that.

"I can't even dream to win a fight against her head on, my abilities were normal compared to her. In this world though, I'm not sure if there is someone that can fight me. So Nedzu I kindly advise you to take your words back or **Trace On** " They all watched an arrow appeared over his hand, the only thing that made it special was the gold, blue handle that belong to a sword.

"This is her sword, **Excalibur** , sure it's just a copy, but it's enough to let your entire school disappear." They couldn't believe it, how could someone so powerful exist.

"I have his skills and memories that he has trained for an eternity, I have killed over millions in the wars that I fought. I can snipe your **fluffy** ass from a two-kilometer distance, don't think that I let you off just because you are a rare animal. Now will you take your words back?" It was absolutely creepy and horrifying to watch him be so friendly as he just threatened to kill them. 

"It seems that I don't have a choice in this matter" Nedzu said with a defeated sigh.

"I'm glad that we came to an agreement" Izuku said with a happy smile.

"Nevertheless, I think that your talent is wasted in the Business Department" The other three heroes looked at Nedzu like he was crazy, which he was. 

"Let me finish first" Nedzu said as Izuku materialized his two blades.

"For you, who has the memories of someone that lived an eternity, wouldn't it be boring to go to business. How about I offer you a new course, I will make a completely new course just for you. How about it, I will not be in the hero course, but you will be able to spend more time with your boyfriend" Nedzu said with a proud smile.

"I see, it's another way to control me, but I like the idea" This kid was just outright crazy, one moment he threatens to erase the school the next he agrees with Nedzu.

"Good, you will be the first student of the Guardian course" A fitting name Izuku thought.

"Sure, but I have conditions" What else could there be? Nedzu nodded.

"I want the payment and the license" Izuku said and again Nedzu just nodded with his never leaving smile.

"I also want authority on school ground and the freedom to do whatever I want" The three teachers were getting nervous, the kid would practically own this place. 

"We have a deal" Fuck this shit, they are the ones that have to deal with him later. 

"If we are done, then please leave now. No need to look at your Rat face more than necessary" Vlad King was the only one that still reacted, the others had all accepted that the boy was completely unpredictable.

 **"Just to make sure, if information about my quirk gets leaked, I will not only erase you, but your family and friends as well"** They stared back at the boy as he gave them his final words at the door. This kid was crazy strong and know how to use it for his advantage, what made it more frightening was that he wasn't afraid to kill.

Izuku had just finished cleaning the tea that Eraserhead had spit on the floor when someone pounded at his door. This sounded really tiring, he just hoped that Katsuki didn't do anything stupid or got in trouble.

What he hadn't expected was the other boy grabbing his collar as soon as he opened the door. Katsuki didn't even stop walking forward until Izuku was pressed against the wall.

"Did you choose me out of pity? Am I this weak that you gave away the chance to get All Might’s quirk? Is that it, are you thinking that I will never defeat you without it. Are you looking down at me?" Katsuki wanted to continue his rant, but he almost vomited as Izuku punched his guts and that hard.

"You will not use this tone with me, now calm down so that we can talk about this" Izuku said in a cold tone as one hand was on his neck, pressing him with his face against the wall. His other hand twisted one of his arms behind his back.

"Will you calmly sit down when I let go?" Izuku asked, the other boy just nodded as he relaxed. Izuku let the others hand go but kept his other hand on the neck. They moved to the living room where Izuku practically throw Katsuki on the coach. The other boy glared at him as he sat down.

"So, what the fuck is your problem?" Izuku asked irritated.

"Are you looking down on me?" Katsuki asked with a serious face, his eyes never leaving Izuku's.

"No, how did you come to this conclusion" 

"What else could it be? You could have gotten this fucking quirk, but instead you choose me." What Bakugou didn't expect was for Izuku to punch into his face, he wanted to yell at the boy, but a second, third, fourth he wasn't sure how many times Izuku had beaten him. 

"What is wrong with you Katsuki" Izuku said with a heavily disappointed tone, but it seemed that he was more disappointed with himself than with Katsuki.

"I didn't take that fucking quirk, because I don't fucking need it. I'm in a world filled with Mana, but nobody except me can use it. Do you know what that means, I have no limitation to my attacks since my energy resource is endless. In the other dimension I couldn't even live a week without my Master, this would never happen here." Katsuki stared at the other boy, this was just too much. How was he supposed to win against Izuku.

"This world have hundreds if not thousands of people that are stronger then you Katsuki, do you think that all of them are looking down on you." Izuku asked with as his voice slowly started to raise.

"The only reason you would think that is if you look down on everyone else, is that it? Do think that everyone who isn't as strong as you are beneath you?" Izuku almost yelled now.

"Well news flash, I'm way stronger than you even can image in your dreams. I choose you for who you are and not on how powerful you are Bakugou, but I'm not sure if it is the same with you" Katsuki flinched as he called him by his last name.

"Just think about your situation, you did nothing to get your quirk. It was luck and nothing more that you have this amazing ability, you could have gotten a weak or no quirk at all." 

"Zuku I---" Izuku put hand over his mouth to silence him.

" **Don't** , just go home and don't come back until you have answers for yourself" Izuku said as he turned his head away.

"Eight months ago, you said that you trust me, but I come to think that you don't understand the meaning of these words. So, go and think before I **do** or **say** something that we both will regret later" Izuku said as he brought him to the door. 


	5. Entrance Exam

"Eight months ago, you said that you trust me, but I come to think that you don't understand the meaning of these words. So, go and think before I **do** or **say** something that we both will regret later" Izuku said as he brought him to the door. 

* * *

Masaru watched how his son came in through the front door, what caught his attention was the state his son was in. Not only was his face completely bruised and his nose bleeding, but his eyes also looked dead.

Izuku must have to do something with this, there was no other person that could affect Katsuki this much. 

He got the first aid kit form the bathroom before he followed his son into his room. Coming in he was shocked again, was his son, Bakugou Katsuki, actually crying? That kid had stopped crying after he turned six, he once said that crying was something for weak people and that he wasn't weak. 

"Hey, what happened?" he asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed. His son just turned his head away as he continued to stay silent, he sighed, this will take a while. 

"What did Izuku say?" He watched how his sons body stiffed at Izuku's name, it must be really bad if he reacts like this. He stayed silent though, why was it always so hard for them to get Katsuki to speak, while Izuku only needed to give him a short glance and the boy would talk. 

"Well, I will be off to Izuku then" He was about stand up when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We had a fight" Masaru raised his brown at that, it looked more like a beating. It probably was since he couldn't image Katsuki landing a hit at Izuku, the boy was just too good at fighting.

"I can see that, why were you in a fight?" Katsuki was avoiding his eyes as he looked at the ceiling, he was probably recalling the memories of their 'Fight'.

"I said some things and he got really angry with me, he even said that I shouldn't come back until I have answers." Katsuki with small tears.

Oh man, the things his son said must have been pretty bad for Izuku to lose his cool, the boy was the always friendly and patient. He meant really patient, for him to snap, well Katsuki had this talent. 

"I will clean your face and bandage it, then I will leave you alone" He said as he started to clean, his son had that question mark over his head.

"Izuku wanted you to find answers, I will not interfere. If you need help or advise I will always be there for you, but not until you ask me" 

* * *

It was the day of the entrance exam and Katsuki was on his way to U.A., he still hadn't talked with Izuku so far. Izuku had stopped coming over for dinner, his mother sometimes went over to look if everything was okay. The month without Izuku was one of the loneliest he had, it was as if someone had taken away the ground under his feet.

He was restless and more aggressive ever since, he had gotten in more fights in this month then in the whole eight months before. All Might also commented how he was less concentrated, it was like his motivation was gone. 

He sighed, how was he going to rebuild their relationship. The worst part of it is that he hadn't found the answer to Izuku's questions, he still hadn't found out why he had said these words to Izuku. In his thoughts he didn't see the pebble and tripped over it. 

'Perfect, just fucking perfect' he thought as he was about to plant face first into the ground. A strong arm caught him by his neck while the other was around his waist keeping him from falling. A smile formed on Katsuki's face, Izuku had come to help.

"Hey, sorry for the rough method, but its better then falling" This was definitely not Izuku's voice. Looking behind him, he saw a red haired boy with a goofy smile as he laughed. 

"Tch, Thanks I guess" Katsuki said as he strained his uniform. 

"No problem man, it would be hella unmanly to let you fall" Red head laughed out as he stretched his hand out.

"I'm Kirishima, Kirishima Eijiro" The boy introduced with his never-ending smile.

"Bakugou" He answered, but he didn't shake hands with this guy. 

The other boy just sheepishly laughed as he followed him to the first exam, he had learned for months so pass this writing exam. They both missed how a young man with green hair had materialized at the other side of Bakugou ready to help, thought the brunette girl didn't as she let out a surprised cry.

She almost fell on her butt when a hand steadied her from behind, she looked around but couldn't find anyone that could have helped her, even the green haired guy had vanished. 

Written part was easily finished for Katsuki, well he had learned with Izuku after all. It seemed that the red head had his problems during the exam, but his mood changed back to his over energized self as he came out. Katsuki didn't know why, but the guy didn't stop following him, he even sat down beside him.

Present Mic explained how the practical exam worked, Katsuki smirked as he knows that his quirk was perfect for the exam. He also realized that this exam was excluding more subtle quirk, but he didn't really care, or did he? Wasn't this one of Izuku's questions, he didn't care because he had his amazing quirk. His quirk, something he had gotten not with hard work, but pure luck. 

He perked up when some stuck-up elite kid was making a scene until that guy that the impudence to point his finger straight at him.

"And you, the blond delinquent, if you are here to sleep then leave" Okay Katsuki had enough as he put a foot on the table and let loose a small explosion in his hand.

"Shut up you extra, just because you come from some elite school doesn't mean that you can call out people like you want. You even interrupted the instructor before he finished, you came to your dumb fucking conclusion without hearing all information. The more important question is, however, what kind of points are there for people with non-combat quirks?" 

Izuku smiled from besides Present Mic, he was watching over Katsuki whenever he left the house. His spiritual form made it very handy and easy to follow someone without being noticed. Katsuki seemed to have thought over some of his words, he even handled the situation well. He could have used less swear words, but hey, they were all humans.

He even used his quirk to show them that he had physical quirk, but still cared about the others without these. The crowd whispered as they discussed the problem and some of the applications looked hopeful and interested in the answer. Present Mic on the other hand was sweating as he didn't know how to answer, the rescue points were hidden for a reason.

Izuku sighed as he materialized himself at the podium, some screamed in fright as they saw golden particles forming a human being. Said being, was a young adult around their age. He was taller than most of them and had white green hair. 

"There is a second hidden point system, but it will not be revealed. Now take your foot from the table number #1645, is there any other question?" Izuku asked with his deep voice, some were trying to pin out who he was. 

Since he was there, he must have some connections to U.A. at least. His clothing, his stature, his expression and his words, nothing was giving them anymore information then already had. Katsuki quickly took his foot from the table as Izuku glanced up at him with one of his rare smiles, it set the blond boy at ease to know that Izuku approve of him.

"Yes, I have a question" Of course it was the loud guy with blue hair, Izuku sighed as he nodded.

"Isn't this discrimination against people with mental quirks" The whole room stilled as they stared at the boy like he was crazy, did he just question U.A. and still want to be accepted. Present Mic on the other hand was sweating bullets right now, because this could become an PR scandal. 

"Yes, it is" That's it he wanted to kill the boy, who in their right mind would confirm that. He knows that the boy had special rights on U.A. ground, but nobody had told him why. Nedzu and the three other heroes had all kept quiet and only said that the boy had the same authority as them, if not more.

All people looked shocked as the green head had just admitted that they indeed discriminated. He had said in such a casual tone that it didn't even look wrong, like it was the most normal thing in the world. The blue head couldn't take as he slammed his fist one the table.

"This is injustice, I will inform the media about this. This unfair ---" The boy couldn't continue as a blade impacted at his desk.

"Shut up" it was said calmly and yet they all felt a chill on their body.

"The blond guy wasn't wrong about you. You are judging without any information, just based on what you think is right. Unfair you say? Well the world is unfair, the hero world even more than others. I mean look at you all, you are all example on how unfair the world really is" They all tried to find out what he meant.

"Most of you have your perfect quirk for heroism, your life was great until now because society loves people with strong quirks. Did any of you do anything to get your amazing quirk, no, you all had sheer luck to get it. Others can’t even think about being a hero, so don't tell me this is unfair, because the world itself is" Most of the students looked dejected as they knew that he was right.

"Mental quirks are strong without a doubt, but as a hero you will get into a physical fight were your quirk can’t help you. So, if you don't have the fire power to win, then you should at least have the wits to outsmart them. Now that's all, go to your assigned cities." The students all made their way as they thought over his words, Present Mic could only be amazed at the wise words he had just heard. 

Katsuki was a little distracted as he came out of the bus, he hadn't seen Izuku for the whole month and now there he was at U.A. Present Mic didn't say anything, so that meant that Izuku was allowed to do that. Which meant that he was at U.A. with special regards, a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Everything alright man?" Yea the red head was also in his area, god must punish him for what he said to Izuku. 

"Tch, I'm fine" He said as he slapped the hand from his shoulder. The other wanted to say something when Present Mic saved him.

" **Start** " 

Katsuki took off, he had learned from Izuku long ago that there is no countdown in fights.

"What are you waiting for? There is no such thing as countdown in fights" Present Mic said as the students started running after Katsuki. 

Katsuki was smiling as he flows through the city, with One for All, he could in fact fly. He used his upgraded range and power to blast all the robots away, it was good to let loose. All his anger and frustration were blasted out as he destroyed one robot after another, he even killed one on the roof of a building. 

It was fifteen minutes into the test when he saw red head destroying a robot with his fists. The guy was impressive, it seemed like some hardening quirk. Nothing special, but effective. 

"Hey stone boy, get the fuck down" The red head did as he was told. Katsuki let loose a massive explosion that destroyed three two pointers that were about to attack the other. The boy stood up and just gave him a thumbs up before he moved on, fucking bastard good be more grateful. 

Inside the observation tower, teachers watched the screens as they judge the actions of each examinee. 

"Wow, every year, these students get better," Midnight smiles while watching the young men. 

"Midnight that is---" Aizawa begins but she interrupted him. 

"What? These young men looks so wild, he is totally my type" Midnight said as she looked at the blond who smirked as he blasted another robot away.

"That is Midoriya's boyfriend" Nedzu said with a smirk as the Midnight shut up immediately, some teachers looked at her worriedly but didn't comment on it. 

"The students this year are really something, Intelligence gathering." Nedzu said as they watched a boy with multiple arms formed into eyes and ears. There was also a girl with long earlobes that were plaqued into the ground, seemed like some sound-based quirk.

"Mobility experts" Nedzu continued as they saw Iida destroying a robot before he dashed off to help another student.

"Natural born warriors" Vlad King said as the camera shoved Katsuki again, the boy was unstoppable, he destroyed one robot after another with his wild expression you could think that he was an animal. 

"It's a shame that he is already taken, this wildness really turns me on" Midnight said from the side as she slowly licked her upper lip. Some teacher just shook their heads at her antics, it was normal for her after all. 

"It's the same for me" The room stiffened as Izuku appeared out of his golden particles.

"And I hope that you keep your hands from things that aren't yours or we will have a problem" Izuku stated from behind her, it was even more intimating as he towered over her, he was a head taller than her.

"Bakugou is really talented, he has already enough points to pass the exam" Nedzu said and Aizawa suddenly paled in his spot.

"He is really remarkable, why don't we put him in class B" Vlad King looked at Aizawa to figure out why he was giving away a student with such potential, the reason was found rather quickly when he remembered Izuku. Having Bakugou meant that you have to deal with Izuku at a daily basis. 

"I'm honored that you think my class would be best for him, but I think your quirk is better to handle his explosive personality" Vlad King tried to give him back.

"Why don't we let Midoriya-kun decide" 


	6. First Day

"Why don't we let Midoriya-kun decide" 

* * *

The two teachers looked at Nedzu like he was crazy before they looked at Midoriya, they tried to see who he would choose. 

"Giving this decision to me, just so that you don't have to hear the complains later. Well fine, but I want something in return" Izuku said as he flipped through the student files.

"Sure, what is it?" Nedzu asked with interest, this boy was always interesting.

"I want to choose a student for myself, he will be put in the same class as Katsuki, but will have extra classes with me" The heroes that didn't went with Nedzu to Izuku were shocked, who in their right mind would a allow a boy with no experience teach someone else. 

"We have a deal" They were going to lose their shit, this was insane. They wanted to say something, but kept quiet when Nedzu gave them glance that said, 'I know what I'm doing'.

"Aizawa is the better option for Katsuki" Vlad King smiled as Aizawa let out a deep sigh of regret, this will be hard three years. 

"Now let the real test begin" Nezu slams his paw on the button as some cameras shut off as the Zero pointer destroys the buildings they were attached too. 

Katsuki watched how the other examiners started to run away, the zero pointer was gigantic. It went after them and he considered to flee as well, but he stopped when he heard a girl cry out in pain. She was trapped under some junk from the building that was destroyed, he didn't think long before he blasted his way over to her.

"Hey shitty hair, protect the girl, I will deal with this fuck" He yelled as he zoomed past the red head, said boy looked around until he found the girl and went to her. He hardened his entire body as he placed himself over her.

Katsuki was trying to come up with an idea to stop that fucking robot, but all his more powerful attacks could hit someone behind his target. If he didn't use enough power then it would crush the other two, then an idea came into his mind. 

He used his blasts to propel himself high up and for a moment the fight was forgotten, flying was always one of the best feeling. He waited until he was perfectly above the gigantic robot and activated One for All, he then let loose such a strong explosion that it flatted the robot almost immediately.

He broke both his wrist as he had used too much of One for All, now he was having panic attack as he flow even higher from the recoil of his explosion. He started to fall and know that he couldn't do a thing about it, he was halfway to the ground when two strong arms wrapped around him.

"How reckless you have become" Izuku said as they landed on a roof, Katsuki smiled as he hid his face in Izuku's chest. It was already so long he had smelled Izuku's scent, felt his warm around his body. Even if Izuku wasn't a cuddler they still slept often in the same bed and he would wait until Izuku was asleep to cuddle himself closer.

He had missed that over the month, the feeling of someone besides you when you wake up. He was missing Izuku, but at the same time he knows now that he had fucked up. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that Izuku had given him over to the red head.

"Zuku, I know that I fucked up, but---" He was interrupted when the arms around him stiffened.

"Wow, wow hold on there, I don't think you want to say that to me bro" Eijiro said from above him, only then did Katsuki notice that he was in someone else hands.

"The fuck did this happen" He thought out loud.

"The guy from the explanation before caught you and brought you to me. He said that your wrists are broken, do they hurt?" Katsuki tried to move them, but hissed as he pain shot through his body.

"Hey, hey, slow down there. We don't want to worsen your hands more, now can you walk alone, or do you want me to carry you further" Katsuki blushed as he realized that everyone one in their testing city was staring at him. Him who was being carried brutal style be some random shit head.

"I'm fucking fine, now let me down" But that fucking did the opposite as he turned so that more people could see him.

"Please" Katsuki gritted out as his face was exploding.

"There you go" Shit head said as he put him down.

"If my wrists weren't broken, I would have exploded your fucking head off" Katsuki said as he tested if his legs hurt.

"Oh I know, just like the zero pointer" Looking over the boys shoulder he saw the zero pointer had become a flat metal disk, it even melted on few spots. 

The heroes watching could only gap at the display of power as the blond boy destroyed the zero pointer. They saw how the boy started to fall until Izuku appeared out of nowhere and saved him. 

"Well that was something, with his power there is no doubt that he will be one of the top in his class" Hound Dog said from the back.

"This year will indeed be more special" Nedzu agreed as he watched Izuku, what will you do next?

The following days were pretty boring for Katsuki, Recovery Girl had healed his wrists, but he still had to be careful with them. He also didn't see Izuku again, something that he was regretting with each day, but he couldn't bring himself to go over. He had gotten the number from the red head and they texted from time to time, the guy had guts to make him say 'please'. 

"Katsuki the letter is here" 

Izuku smiled as he a loud scream of 'Fuck yes, I'm the best', he known that Katsuki would be number one all along. He had counted Katsuki's villain points, 85, and then heard that he would get 60 rescue points. With 145 points he sat a new record for the university, it was even better then All Mights score. 

Hitoshi was sitting on his bed with his letter in hand, he knows that he didn't pass. The boy at the podium had said it, if you had no power in this unfair world, then you should have the wits, but didn't had either of it. He couldn't find out what the second point system was, he had walked around trying to find a non-combat why to win against the bots. 

Well he had applied for General Education as well, so the letter contains most likely the information he needed for class.

With a sigh he opened it, coming out was a black metal disk.

"Hello I'm principal Nedzu" A giant rat said as projection came out of the disk.

"I will inform you of your results, the written part of the exam was done quite well and with that saves you a spot in General Education at least" Hitoshi know that the principal was just trying to be nice.

"In the practical exam you didn't get a single Villain or Rescue point failing the exam" Rescue, oh of course. He was so fucking dumb to not notice that, a heroes work was after all to protect and save civilians.

"But" But? What was there more? Are they going to throw him out? The guy said that the school discriminates after all. 

"You may have heard of a new course in U.A., the Guardian course" Of course he had heard of that, rumors were trying to find out what it exactly was or how to get in. The only thing they knew was that it had only one person and that said person had special rights. What had it to do with him though?

"The student of the course has requested you as his personal student. You will be placed in class 1-A hero course and have the same courses as them, additionally you will have classes with said student." What? He was chosen as a personal student, he must be dreaming. He was chosen by the mysterious Guardian course student and was in the hero class.

"Since you didn't apply to this position, you feel free to decline the offer. All other important information needed will be found on our website"

"Welcome at the University of U.A." 

Katsuki was getting frustrated, he was sitting in his chair in class 1-A and wanted to wait for his homeroom teacher in peace. Though a certain blue haired kid with classes and stick up his ass was making it hard not to lose his shit. 

"Take your feet off the table, that is completely disrespectful against the people that went here before you" Okay that was it.

"Shut the fuck up four eyes, wherever I have my foot on is none of your business. Go ask the upper classes if they find it disrespectful and come back after you are done" Four-Eyes seemed like he wanted to continue, but was stopped when Kirishima come in together with a girl he could swear he had seen before.

"Oh hey it's you, thank you for saving me" The girl said and sure it really was the poor thing, well at least she wasn't some stuttering mess. 

"If you want to socialize get out" a yellow sleeping back said from the ground, they all watched how it somehow got the front and stood up. Coming out was a tall man that looked like he was homeless.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota, now put these on and come training ground A" The man said as he hold up PE clothes.

"Make it there in 10 minutes, if not you are expelled" That got the class moving as they stormed out of the room.

"It took you eight minutes to change, we will reduce that to four until this year is over. Now--" He stopped as a had shot up.

"What?" asked in an annoyed tone that the poor girl flinched back.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" She asked a little shaky.

"It's a waste of time, something you don't have as a hero. Now Bakugou you scored highest at the exam, how far could you throw in high school?" Aizawa asked.

"Eighty-two meters" Katsuki answered as he caught the ball from Aizawa.

"Don't leave the circle and throw it with your quirk" Aizawa said as took a step back.

"Cool" Katsuki said as he pitched the ball with his biggest explosion, he could make without hurting himself, which meant 7% of One for All.

" **DIE!!!** " He shouted as the flow away in lightning speed, dust flow around from the recoil of his explosion.

Aizawa stared at the phone with an unimpressed expression before he showed it to the class.

**2034.2m**

"It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of hero you'll be." Aizawa was interrupted by the cheers from the class.

"That was so manly" as an imaginary tear of joy rolled down his face. Even if it wasn't real they all could swear that they saw it.

"Over 2000 meters!! Seriously, this is going to be so much fun" Ashido said, she was a girl with pink skin and horns.

"Fun, you say?" Aizawa asked as a dark aura came out of him

"You're hoping to become heroes after three years here… and you think it'll be all fun and games?" The dead look in Aizawa's eyes freaks some students out.

"Let's make it more fun, whoever scores lowest across all eight events will be judged as hopeless and will get expelled" Aizawa had to hide his smirk, this was never getting old.

"WHAT?" Some of them yelled.

"You can’t do that." 

"This is completely unfair" 

By the word unfair they all stopped in their tracks, they remembered the words the green haired man had said. Yea, life was unfair and they were all gifted to be even be here. 

"You know what never mind us" Ashido said as the class nodded along with her. Aizawa as of the two recommended students looked a bit disturbed, but he didn't complain about it, maybe they had more potential then he thought.

"Well as you all seemed to realize unfair things happen, so here is the next" The class stiffened as they waited for him.

"Shinso will not be expelled no matter his score" The class stayed silent as they all stared at the purple haired boy. Hitoshi was of course grateful that he wouldn't be expelled, but now he was put on the spot. 

"What? Why doesn't he, did he buy himself in or something?" Mineta yelled as he pointed at the boy who flinched at his words.

Aizawa was about replay when Mineta was kicked from behind letting the short boy plant face first into the dirt.

"Shut up, shrimp" Izuku said as he placed his foot on Mineta's back.


	7. Test

"Shut up, shrimp" Izuku said as he placed his foot on Mineta's back.

They all watched as Izuku took his foot of Mineta and lifted him up with one arm. Izuku was at least three times as tall as the shrimp, he brought him close so that they were face to face.

"That boy is my student, so of course Aizawa can’t expel him. If I see any of you complain about something like this again, then I will **suggest** Aizawa to expel you" Even when it was told like it was Aizawa's decision, it was clear that you couldn't pick a fight with him. 

"Since you all weren't by the orientation. I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm also a first year here and in the Guardian course" Izuku said as he scanned them with cold calculating eyes.

"Sorry for interrupting, you can continue now." Izuku said as he stepped besides Aizawa. The students weren't really sure what to do but lined up after the two 'teachers' looked at them with raised eyebrows.

The test was a pretty normal school fitness test, the only difference was that they could use their quirk now. Katsuki was acing one test after another with his quirk and One for All, he looked around until he saw a troubled purple head with the machine for strength test. 

"Hey" he said as he sat down besides the boy, who looked around to see if he really meant him.

"Look, I'm in a good mood today, so I will help you a bit" Katsuki said but was interrupted.

"I don't cheat, so that you can later tell the teacher and get me kicked out" This was definitely not what he was expecting.

"If I want to kick someone I do it myself. I was talking about Zuku, he seems to be in a bad mood today. He will not only test your physical fitness, but your mental as well. He likes quirks, so he will probably ask you about them later to see your observation skills"

Katsuki walked to the next event as he finished, leaving a shocked Shinso behind. Did someone just help him? And that after his rude reaction earlier, who the hell was the other boy and who was he to his teacher. He called Midoriya ‘Zuku’ so they must be close, well he should at least listen to him and observe the quirks of their classmates.

Thanks to the help of One for All Katsuki did get second place in the overall score, he got why Izuku was so furies with him. The girl in the first place was certainly not looking down on him, she just had a better quirk for this. Grape balls (Mineta) was crying on the floor getting last, he lost against a girl that was just invisible. 

"Nobody will get expelled that was just a logical ruse" Aizawa stated as he couldn't bear the whining from the shrimp. 

"You are dismissed for today, the dorms haven't opened yet, but you all can go and get familiar with it" Aizawa said walking away.

The class started to move to the locker, this test sure was exhausting. They all just wanted to shower and get something to eat, but someone of them didn't had luxury.

"Shinso, you will stay. I have more training for you" Izuku said as the class looked at the poor boy with pity. Shinso just sighed as he stopped and turned around to Izuku, he just hoped that it would end fast. Sure, he was thankful for the boy to choose him, but he was still human and wanted to rest.

"I want you to write an essay over all quirks of your classmates until tomorrow" Shinso gaped at the man in front of him, this was completely unreasonable. It would take him hours to list off all of them. 

"Also don't ask them about their quirks, just use what you have seen today" Fuck this shit, how was he supposed to do that. How was he supposed to finish this so fast? 

"Oh, giving up already?" Izuku asked as he leaned down to be face to face.

"No Sir" It was scary how this man’s smirk got under his skin. Hitoshi was sure that Izuku was demon, his eyes pierced his soul. 

"Good, I would hate to expel you this early, just because you can’t finish such a simple task. I will come and get your work" A chill run through his entire body as the other man laughed at his expression. Midoriya didn't say more to him before his body just vanished into thin air, he wasn't sure what to think of this guy. 

Back in the locker room

"Man, who would have thought that we would see this guy again" Kaminari said, he was a blond young man with a relative lean body. He was average height and look, the only thing that stood about him was the lightning symbol he had in his hair.

"I wonder what kind of abilities you must have to be in the Guardian course" Sero commended, he was little taller than Kaminari with black hair and a plain face, he wasn't that build but still better than the boy before. His most noticeable trait was his elbow, it was different since his quirk 'Tape' was shot from there.

"He must be extraordinary, I have heard rumors that the principal created that course just for him" Kirishima said, compared to the two before he was a brick house. You could see that the guy worked out daily, he was tall with red hair that caught your eye.

"Does that mean that the purple haired is also special?" Sero asked.

"Well he was chosen as his student after all" Ojiro said, he was blond guy with a tail, he was just slightly taller than Kaminari.

"That a student can choose a student was unheard of before" Iida said from the side as he finished changing, he was also pretty build and tall. That guy could tower over most of them.

"True, well we will get to know him or us better when the dorms open in three days" Kirishima said with a laugh as he swung his arm around Katsuki.

"Or what do you think?" He asked. Katsuki himself was just slightly taller than Kirishima, but with the red heads hair style it might be more. Katsuki was also pretty build from the training All Might had him do, though Izuku made sure that he had practical and not show muscles. That made him leaner than Kirishima.

"Fuck off shitty hair." He couldn't continue as he the door opened, and purple hair came in. The attention was immediately on the guy and Katsuki completely forgotten, what he preferred. 

"Hey what did the guy want from you?" Kaminari asked as bounced over.

"He just gave me homework; I have to analyze all quirks of our class until tomorrow or he will expel me" Hitoshi said as he took his sweat drenched t-shirt off. He was way less muscled than the rest of them, you could even say that he was twink. What was most noticeable about him wasn't his purple gravity defying hair, but his eye-bags.

"This is harsh, it's only the first day and then this." Sato said from behind them, he was also more like a body builder then a student. It was most likely related to his quirk.

"That will take hours, did you even see enough today, should we tell you our quirks?" Shoji asked, he was the guy with multiple arms. He was also the tallest among them, even taller than Izuku even if it was just by a little.

"No, he forbid me from asking you, but I had an heads up so I could get most of them" Hitoshi explained.

"Really that's great, who know it?" Aoyama asked, he was rather short with blond hair. Hitoshi's eyes drifted to Katsuki for a second, but Katsuki made subtle gesture to shut up when used his thumb to make the slicing motion on his neck. 

"Ah, Aizawa-san warned me" Hitoshi lied after he had to gulp down his slight fear.

They all didn't stay long after that, they chatted a little with each other before they all left for their home. Katsuki couldn't wait for the three days to be over, he really wanted to live in the dorm. Not that he didn't like his parent, but with almost eighteen he wanted to move out. He didn't have a fucking key to his room, he had to wait until his parents left the house before he could jerk off.

Izuku and him aren't any further than light kisses and cuddling shirt free, so he had jerked off a lot to get all this pent-up energy out of him. You can’t judge him though, he was a growing man. Though, this was also the reason he was so frustrated lately. After getting One for All, two months ago, his quirk got more sensible and set off easier and stronger.

The first time it happened he was lucky that he was getting a tissue when he came, because he had exploded these instead of his cock. To make the long story short, he hadn't jerk off after that incident.

He once tried to rut himself against the bed but it was a painful and long way until he got off. It was also really humiliating do this like a dog, he just hoped that Izuku would forgive him ~~and maybe get him off~~.

"How was your first day" Masaru asked at dinner.

"It was fine, we had to do some fucking fitness tests. I also saw Zuku" Katsuki said with a smile.

"You still haven't gone over there brat?" Mitsuki asked annoyed.

"Mind your own business, Old Hag" Katsuki reported back.

"I will, but you are destroying my perfect son-in-law." She said with a straight face, Katsuki on the other hand blushed like a madman.

"Fuck you, I will talk to him when I'm ready" Katsuki yelled as he stormed off.

"One normal dinner, is this too much for you two?" Masaru asked his wife after Katsuki had left.

The following day wasn’t anything special, the school still taught the same boring subjects as any other school. Mathe with Ectoplasm, English with Present Mic, Modern Hero Art History with Midnight. Katsuki was happy that pro heroes were teaching him, even if he didn't show it. Though he was waiting for the important class to start; Foundational Hero Studies. 

He just hoped that it wasn't All Might who will teach it, not that he didn't like the hero. In fact he is his favorite hero, but he was terrible at teaching.

Well you can't be good at anything, they were human after all. What interested Katsuki more was the purple head, what made him so special for Zuku.

" **I’m** " Oh fuck no.

" **here coming through the door like a normal person** " this is absolutely not like a normal person Katsuki thought as he was blushing in shame for his mentor.

Izuku was missing Katsuki, he observed the boy and had to admit that he was changing. He was trying to better himself and thought about his words. Izuku (Author) also reflected on his own action, he (Author) had been to hard on the boy. He had compared him to a mature adult, had expected that he would understand the meaning of trust. 

He had to learn to see himself as a normal 17 year old young man, that Katsuki wasn't so mature like any other teen of their age. His actions were to extreme, he wasn't Katsuki's mentor. He wanted to be his boyfriend and not his guide, he had lost his goal. 

Izuku laughed as he realized his mistake, Katsuki's behavior wasn't his to fix. Sure, he could give advice, but it was the responsibility of their teachers now. He should just enjoy his life with his boyfriend, instead he suffered the last months from loneliness. 

He will apologize and talk with Katsuki about it, he will change himself.


End file.
